


Loss brings lovers together

by germanfanfictioner



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tim, Character Death, Come Shot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Season 3, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Top Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kate died, Tim and Tony are distraught. They seek comfort in each other's company and secret crushes are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss brings lovers together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes.

After a last glance, Tony covered the head of his fallen friend and colleague again and pushed her back into her repository. Then he closed the steel door and looked at his other colleague: Tim was pale and stared at the floor. In this moment, Tony was reminded of how young Tim really was. He had grown so much and proved to be an important part of their team and so it was easy to forget that Tim was only 23. Not that Tony was old. No, he was only 31. Tony placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

»Come on Tim. Let's go home. «

The younger man nodded mutely and followed Tony to the elevator. At the moment, Tim reminded him of a kicked puppy, which would have been adorable if not for the devastated expression in Tim's eyes.

Nobody said anything when they made their way to the parking lot. Only when they were already in Tony's car, buckling up, Tim lifted his head.

»You called me, Tim. «

Tony frowned lightly.

»That's your name, isn’t it? «

»Yes, but…You never call me by my name. You call me Probie or McGoo or other derogatory nickname. «

»Even I can be nice. «

The Senior Field Agent tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but didn’t manage it completely. Tim looked guiltily at the older man.

»I'm s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean to imply that…that you are…«

»Stop. It's fine. I know you didn’t mean it like that. «

Awkward silence filled the room, as both men were lost in thought:

_'What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I bullied him. Even though…I suppose I have been a bit mean to him. '_

Then he remembered a conversation he had with Kate a few weeks ago.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_»And you better bring me the right food this time! « he called after Tim._

_It was the young one's turn to get lunch today and they decided on Chinese, when Tony started to berate Tim not to make a mistake with the lunch, like he did the last time it was his turn. Then Tony's eyes fell onto Kate, who looked amused at him._

_»What? «_

_»Nothing. «_

_She even sounded amused._

_»Then why are you looking at me like that? «_

_»I just think it is astonishing how immature you are. You are acting like a kindergartener. «_

_»What? Just because I told him not to make a mistake again? «_

_»He brought you the wrong kind of burrito. That's not the end of the world! «_

_»There was garlic in it! And I had a date that day! I told Probie about my date and he still brought me the garlic! «_

_Kate looked at him half-amused, half-pitying._

_»Do you think I don’t know what you are doing? «_

_»I don’t know what you mean. «_

_Kate grinned._

_»You are pulling his ponytails. «_

_»His what? He doesn’t have ponytails. «_

_»Not literally of course. You know how little boys treat the girls they like in kindergarten or elementary school? Pushing them into dirt, pulling their hair or calling them names? «_

_»What exactly are you trying to say? «_

_»You have a crush on McGee. «_

_Tony's eyes widened only for a second, before his mask fell in place. But Kate still saw it._

_»A crush on McGee? That's preposterous. «_

_»Why are you trying to hide it? It's cute. Finally, you're interested into someone, who has not blonde hair, big boobs and a low IQ. It's not a shame to be gay. «_

_Tony looked around the room, feeling panicked._

_»I. Am. Not. Gay! « he hissed._

_This shut Kate up. She wanted to tease Tony about it, kind of as payback for all the times he teased her. But she saw how much this bothered him. Kate quickly walked over to his desk put a hand on his shoulder and whispered:_

_»It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn’t know this bothered you so much. «_

_Tony chuckled darkly._

_»I am not bothered by the fact that I am bisexual. «_

_Kate nodded understandingly. It was fairly obvious that Tony made some bad experiences with homophobic people before._

_»Don’t worry. I'm not gonna tell anything. But maybe you should tone down a bit. McGee doesn’t need you to shatter the bit of self-confidence he has. «_

_Tony nodded slowly._

_»Okay…«_

_Flashback End_

* * *

 

At first, Tony had hope that Tim would fall for him too. After all, he got flustered around him a lot. But now he knew he messed everything up by being a jerk. He just couldn’t help himself most of the time. It was like a reflex.

Next to Tony, on the passenger seat Tim jerked out of his thoughts.

»Uh…Tony? We're driving into the wrong direction. «

»No, we are not. Why do you think that? «

»Because I do not live in Georgetown. «

»Yeah, I know. But I do. «

»Wait…So, we are going to your place? Why? «

»I thought we could have a drink and talk a bit, you know. Is that okay? «

Tony looked insecure and Tim was surprised. He never saw his colleague insecure. Tim liked the fact that it made Tony look more human, more approachable. But on the other hand he just wanted to kiss the insecurity away.

_'Wait…What? Since when do I want to kiss Tony? '_

»Oh, uh… It's okay. I think I'd like some company. «

The smile he got from Tony was blinding and Tim just had to smile back.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, they reached Tony's apartment. And it was not what Tim expected: Tim expected an apartment, which looked like his desk: messy, unorganized and dirty. But the apartment was the complete opposite: It was organized, tidy and actually quite cozy.

»Wow. «

Tony, who just hung is jacket on a rack, turned around and threw him a questioning glance.

»Your apartment is awesome. «

Tony smiled softly and Tim thought he saw him blush.

»Thank you. «

»You are welcome. «

Tony took Tim's jacket and hung it next to his, before he said:

»Sit down, Tim. I'll bring you something to drink. «

Tony's couch, which had a warm brown color, was very comfortable and Tim leaned back, trying to relax. But something held him back. Soon, Tony was back and handed him a glass of red wine. The Senior Field Agent sat down and they sipped at their wine silently, for a few minutes. Then Tony asked:

»Are you okay? «

»I…I don’t know. I never lost someone I love. Kate was…Kate was like a big sister to me…«

Tim's voice broke at the end.

»I know how you feel…She was like a sister for me too. You never get over the death of a loved one, though. You only learn to live with the pain. «

»Have you lost someone close to you before? «

Tony was silent for a few minutes and Tim feared that he went too far, when Tony answered:

»My mother died when I was 10. «

»Oh…I am sorry. «

»It is okay, Tim. It's been a long time and I learned to live with it. «

After a few more silent minutes, Tony said:

»I'm sorry, you know. For being mean to you all the time. It was never my intention to make you feel bad about yourself. «

»You've been a bit harsh sometimes, but I know you are only teasing Tony. Besides, I think that helped me to become a bit more self-confident. «

Tony smiled softly at his friend. Then their conversation moved on to movies and music, until Tim started to cry suddenly. Sobbing, he said:

»I…I'm sorry. I-It’s just…K-K-Kate s-said the s-same t-thing a few weeks b-before her…before she…«

Tony scooted over and placed an arm softly around his shoulder. Tim buried his face in Tony's chest and continued to cry, mourning their loss. After a few minutes, Tim lifted his head again.

»S-Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to…God, this is so embarrassing. «

In that moment, Tim looked at Tony's face and saw that his older colleague was crying soundlessly as well. Needing comfort, Tony pulled Tim into a hug and they stayed like that for a while:

The presence of the other man helped. The warmth of their bodies pressed together, their smells mixing and the things Tony whispered unconsciously like a mantra:

»It's okay. It's gonna be fine. «

They stayed in each other's embrace even when their tears dried and they only broke apart when Tim's stomach growled loudly. Tim tensed, not knowing how to act now, but when Tony chuckled, Tim relaxed.

»Come on, Tim. Let's feed you. I'll cook us some pasta. «

»No, I…Tony, you don’t need to cook for me. «

»But I want to. I love cooking. It's calming. «

Tim nodded and didn’t protest anymore. He knew Tony was very stubborn and truth to be told, he was very hungry and would love a freshly cooked meal.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they were sitting at a small table in Tony's living room, with their filled plates and wine glasses. While they ate, they only chatted lightly, not in the mood to go deep again. When they were done, they cleared the table and moved back to the couch.

»How about a movie? « Tony asked.

»Sure. Do you have something I know? «

Tony chuckled.

»Of course. «

He rummaged through his DVD collection.

»How about Star Wars? «

When Tim nodded eagerly, Tony laughed fondly. He started the movie and plopped down next to his friend.

»I didn’t think you were a Star Wars fan. «

Tony shrugged.

»It's a classic. «

When they watched the movie, Tony started to lose interest in it. Because Tim gained his interest, more precisely: his facial expressions did. He looked so adorable: His eyes were gleaming excitedly, like a kid in a candy store, his cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were moving in sync with the character's texts. Soon, Tony gave up watching the movie and watched his friend instead. He was glad that he could cheer his crush up a bit.

Tim was completely oblivious to Tony's staring, since he was completely immersed in the story of the movie. Eventually, when the final credits rolled over the screen, Tim turned his head and looked at his friend and colleague to find him looking back at him with a soft smile on his lips.

»Why are you looking at me like that? «

The thing Tony wanted to say was: "You have something on your face." But instead, he replied something different:

»You're adorable. «

Tim blushed and gaped.

»What? «

Tony blushed too and started to stammer. When Tony was stammering with red cheeks and wild eyes, Tim couldn’t resist anymore. His friend was just too tempting. And so, Tim leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Tony's. Tony shut up and froze for a moment, but then he kissed back.

Tony quickly decided that kissing Tim was one of his favorite things: Tim's lips were soft, warm and plumb and they felt divine. Tony gently nibbled on his bottom lip and made Tim gasp. Tony quickly slid his tongue into Tim's mouth and their tongues started to dance. The two friends snogged for a few minutes, before they broke apart.

Tim grinned as he saw how dazed and flustered Tony was. But he knew he probably looked the same. Then his smile faded, as he realized what he just did: He kissed Tony! His straight, bullying, but also very sweet and considerate and handsome and charming, STRAIGHT colleague. He panicked.

When Tony noticed Tim's changed mood, his good mood dropped and he cursed himself for messing everything up.

_'But he kissed me. '_

Tim saw the insecurities in Tony's eyes. In fact, the older man looked like a kicked puppy, his green eyes wide filled with insecurity and sadness.

»Was it bad? Did…Did you not like it? «

Tim didn’t reply. Instead he kissed Tony again, who sighed happily. After a few minutes of more French kissing, they simultaneously stood up. Tim broke apart and they smiled at each other, feeling giddy. Tony grabbed his crush's hand and led him to his bedroom. The room was dominated by Tony's King Size bed. Tony pushed Tim onto the bed and then hovered over his lover.

The younger male pulled Tony's head down to him and kissed him again. Their kiss quickly gained a lot more passion and heat. And soon their hands started to wander. Tim's hands quickly found their way under Tony's shirt. He stroked over Tony's strong muscles, feeling Tony's trained abs and pectoral muscles and he became aroused by the feeling of Tony's trained and slightly hairy torso under his hands.

Then Tony tugged at the hem of Tim's shirt and interrupted their making out shortly to pull the shirt off. Tony froze and stared at Tim's half-naked body. He couldn’t believe how attractive he was. But Tim misinterpreted Tony's stare and squirmed, feeling uncomfortable. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, making Tony curse himself internally. Of course, Tim would feel insecure. All the times he bullied him had to leave traces. Gently, Tony unfolded his lover's arms and whispered:

»Please don’t hide yourself. You are gorgeous. And I am sorry for all the times, I made you feel differently. «

Tim blushed.

»You really think so? «

»You have no idea how attractive you are. «

Tim's eyes were shining. Suddenly, he flipped them over and straddled Tony, who looked up at his lover in awe. Tim gave him a bruising kiss and quickly discarded Tony's shirt and pants. Then he nipped at the older man's neck, before moving his mouth further down. He nibbled at Tony's collar bone, before he left a mark on his lover's left pectoral muscle, right over his nipple and that made Tony moan. Then Tim wrapped his lips around the hard nipple and sucked lightly at it. He gave Tony's other nipple the same treatment. The computer nerd enjoyed the look in his lover's eyes: They were dazed with lust and only focused on him. After pressing a kiss on his chest, right above Tony's heart, Tim continued to move down kissing (and occasionally biting). From Tony's naval, Tim followed his happy trail to the waistband of his tight underwear. Tim's fingers ghosted over the outline of his lover's hard dick, because the tight boxer briefs Tony wore hid nothing. Tim slowly pulled them down and revealed Tony's erection, which jumped into his face. Tim thought it was a beautiful dick: 9 inches long, uncut and leaking pre-cum. He stroked the dick a few times, making Tony moan. But before he could do something else, Tony pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

The older man flipped them over, so that he was on top of his lover again. With a practiced movement, Tony got rid of the younger man's remaining clothes. When Tony aligned their bodies to be able to ravish Tim's neck more easily, their cocks brushed against each other. Tim moaned and bucked his hips up, effectively rubbing their erections against each other. The two men started to grind against each other, panting and groaning.

After a few minutes of doing so, Tim panted:

»Please…«

»What do you need? Tell me. « Tony whispered.

»Make love to me. «

Instead of replying verbally, Tony gave Tim a passionate kiss. Then he moved down until he was settled between his lover's legs with his head in front of Tim's groin. The Senior Field Agent spread the younger man's legs and put them onto his shoulders. Now, Tony had a perfect view of Tim's pink entrance. Tony's mouth watered. And so he leaned down and licked at the muscle. This was sudden and unexpected for Tim, so he jerked. Tony's head shot up.

»Sorry. I was just surprised. Do that again, please. « Tim whispered.

Tony smirked, before repeating the action. Soon, he was eating his lover out passionately: At first, he pressed a kiss onto Tim's hole, before he licked at it again. Tony swirled his tongue around the muscle. Then he wriggled the tip of his tongue through the muscle and into Tim's body. From there on, Tony alternated between licking and dipping his tongue into the hole in front of him. His caresses turned Tim into a moaning, wanton mess. He even tried to push back onto Tony's tongue. But the older man kept him down with his hands. The Senior Field Agent continued to eat his lover out, until, ten minutes later; the younger man arched his back and stammered:

»I-I-I-I…«

Then Tim came all over his stomach and chest. Tony lifted his head, looking shocked.

»Did you come just from my tongue? «

Tim nodded breathlessly, unsure whether to apologize or not. But then Tony whispered:

»That's so fucking hot. «

Tim blushed, but relaxed. Tony caressed with his finger the insides of Tim's thighs.

»So…Uh…Do you want to continue this or not? I mean, it would be fine if you don’t want to. I would understand. I don’t want to force…«

Tim silenced Tony's rambling with a look full of arousal and hot lust. The young man just came, but he was still incredibly aroused by Tony.

»I want you to feel you inside me. « he said, feeling bold.

Tony blushed and nodded eagerly. He moved up to kiss Tim softly and he caressed his body until Tim got hard again. When Tony could feel his lover's erection poking him, he settled back down between Tim's legs, after grabbing a half empty bottle of lube. When Tim looked amused at the half empty bottle, Tony explained:

»It's just so hard. Seeing you almost everyday and not being able to touch you. I waited for this for so long. «

Now it was Tim's turn to blush. Tony licked at his lover's entrance again, while simultaneously pouring some lube over his fingers. Tony just loved the way he tasted: Sweet and innocent, which was the opposite of Tim's moans, which could have made a porn star blush. After a few seconds, Tony circled a lubed finger around the wet and softened hole. Tim whined and squirmed, trying to get the finger inside him. But Tony only chuckled and held him back.

»Patience, Timmy. I have to stretch you properly. «

Tony put some more lube on his fingers.

»Timmy? Why did you call me tha- Ohh. «

Tim was cut off, when the index finger of his lover slid into his tight hole. There was no pain, only pure pleasure.

»M-More. «

Carefully, Tony wriggled another finger into the younger man's body. Tim hissed when it burned slightly and his older lover licked his hole around his finger to appease him. Then Tony wrapped a hand around Tim's cock and started to stroke it to distract Tim from the finger inside him, stretching him.

After a few minutes, the Senior Field Agent was convinced that Tim could take another finger. When he added the third finger, he brushed against Tim's prostate. The young man jerked and moaned loudly. Tony smirked. He continued to stretch his lover for a few more minutes, brushing against his prostate occasionally. Then Tony deemed Tim to be ready and he couldn’t stand to wait anymore, so the older male pulled out his fingers. He was about to take a condom, but Tim grabbed his wrist to stop him.

»I want to feel you without a condom. «

»Tim…«

»Please. I am clean. I get tested regularly. I want… I need to feel you. Just you. «

Tony sighed. He just couldn’t say no to the man he loved. Especially not, when he looked at him with puppy eyes. The older man put the condom down and just grabbed the lube. He coated his erection with a generous amount of the gooey substance, before lining up his dick with Tim's entrance. Tony leaned down and gave his lover a deep kiss, while simultaneously pushing into the willing body. He slid into Tim agonizingly slow, not risking hurting his love. After a minute, his whole (not exactly small) erection was sheathed into Tim's tight body, his walls clinging to Tony's dick. When he bottomed out, Tony paused. The older male peppered his lover's face with soft kisses.

Tim felt heavenly. Tony's cock filled him so good. The hot and throbbing flesh warmed him from the inside, igniting a fire inside the young man. A part of him was astonished that Tony was so gentle with him. Tim always figured Tony liked rougher sex. But he couldn’t help but feel special, feel loved by the way Tony caressed him, showered him with affection and took care of him. Tim arched into his lover's touch, as the older man sucked a hickey onto his neck and caressed Tim's chest with his hands.

»God, you are so beautiful. So tight. « Tony murmured.

»You feel so good inside me. « Tim replied breathlessly and kissed his lover.

After a minute, Tony started to move slightly: He slowly rolled his hips rocking his body into Tim's, hitting the younger one's prostate effectively. The two lovers moaned. Then Tony picked up his pace, but was still rocking his body rather slowly and gently into Tim's. Tony didn’t change the way he made love to Tim and continued to move passionately, but also slowly and lovingly.

Tim's mind got more dazed with every minute they moved in sync. The only things he could focus on were Tony's soft groans, hands wandering over his body and his hands wandering in return, feverishly hot lips on his skin and an even hotter cock inside him.

Tony couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He could only feel. Tim just felt heavenly around his cock. Tim felt right on his cock and he couldn’t believe that they didn’t make love sooner. Blindly, he was caressing Tim's overheated, slick skin, while he kissed every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth.

Their orgasms came fast, much faster than usual. Tim was the first to stumble over the edge: The only warning for his oncoming orgasm was a high-pitched whimper, followed by a sultry moan, as Tim came a second time that day without touching his neglected erection. Due to his orgasm, Tim's walls constricted and twitched around Tony's cock. As the older man felt heat bubbling in his stomach, he wanted to pull out, not knowing whether Tim would be fine with him coming inside of Tim. But when he tried to pull out, Tim clenched his muscles around Tony's erection and whined:

»Inside. «

The younger one had no energy left and could only take the last couple of movements by Tony, before the Senior Field Agent spilled his seed into his love.

Tony felt like he never came that much before. Spurt after spurt shot out of his twitching erection, filling Tim to the brim. After the older man rode out his orgasm, he carefully pulled out and fell down onto the bed next to Tim, who snuggled into him immediately. Tony planned to get up to clean them up, but Tim pressed their naked bodies closer together and soon they fell asleep, feeling warm and satisfied.

* * *

 When Tim woke up, he was lying on his side, something firm and warm behind him. He was confused for a moment, before he remembered what he did last night and with whom. That was the moment, when he also noticed how he and Tony were lying in bed: They were both on their sides, Tony spooning Tim. One of Tony's arms was wrapped around Tim's waist, while the other one was underneath Tim's head. Dried cum was on Tim's stomach and chest as well as on the insides of his thighs. Tim groaned quietly and tried to get up. He couldn’t believe he actually slept with Tony. Sure, Tim had a small crush on his colleague and the older man was very sweet last night, but they shouldn’t have had sex.

_'I'm probably just another One Night Stand to him. Another notch on his bedpost. '_

When Tim tried to get up, the arm around his waist tightened and pressed him against Tony's body more closely.

»Go to sleep, love. « Tony murmured sleepily.

Tim tensed. His mind was racing.

_'Tony called me love! Sure, he did that yesterday too…But he just said that to have sex with me. But why saying it now? Maybe he wants another round? '_

Behind him, Tony sighed.

»Okay, what's wrong McTense? «

»I…We-We shouldn’t have done that. It was a mistake. We broke Rule 12. I usually don’t even do One Night Stands. And…«

Tim knew he was babbling, but he didn’t care. Tony sighed again.

»Look at me, Tim. «

Hesitantly, Tim turned around to see Tony looking back at him with open affection and adoration, but also frustration in his eyes.

»You are not just a One Night Stand to me. I genuinely care about you. And I'd love to go out with you. I thought I showed you how much you mean to me last night…«

Tony took a deep breath.

»But if this didn’t mean anything to you, that is okay. I'd understand. «

Tim could see how frightened Tony looked, when he said that.

»You-You r-really were serious? «

»Yes. I care about you. A lot. «

A few tears were running down Tim's cheeks.

»Why are you crying? Please don’t. What's wrong? Tell me. «

Tony sounded frantic and panicked. The younger man just shook his head and said sniffling:

»I thought…I thought I would be just another notch on your bedpost. «

The Senior Field Agent looked shocked for a moment. Then he pulled Tim even closer to him. Tim buried his face in Tony's bare chest.

»I want you to listen to me closely now: You will never be _'just another notch on my bedpost'_. I care so much about you. I've done so, for a long time. And I swear to you I will do everything it takes to make you happy. Someone as smart, funny, caring and beautiful as you deserves it. «

Tim looked shocked at his colleague.

»Why…Why are you so open about yourself? I've never seen you like that before. «

Tony smiled crookedly at him.

»I already have been open to you. Last night I opened myself up to you completely. There is no reason for me to hide behind a mask anymore. At least not with you. Everything I said yesterday, everything I did. I meant every single thing. «

The young man looked stunned. After a few minutes, he asked:

»Can I kiss you? «

Tony's smile was soft and his gaze loving, but also joyous.

»Of course. You don’t have to ask. «

Tim leaned forward and kissed Tony softly. After a few minutes, they broke apart only to smile at each other goofily.

»You're not sore, are you? I didn’t want to hurt you. «

Tim needed a few seconds to get what Tony meant, before he shook his head.

»You were perfect and very gentle. I am only a little bit sore. But I actually like it. It reminds me of what we did. «

Tony nodded relieved. Then he kissed his love and said:

»Come on, love. Let's sleep a bit more. «

Tim nodded in agreement and cuddled against Tony.

* * *

 

Their cuddling and napping time was interrupted when Tony's phone rang. When he saw that it was Gibbs, who called, he immediately answered the call.

»Yes, Boss? «

_»Pick up McGee and get to Abby's lab ASAP. There is work to do. «_

»I am on my way. But, Boss? «

_»What, DiNozzo? «_

Tony's boss sounded impatient and pissed.

»Can I not pick up McGee? This whole thing really messed with him. «

_»And? «_

»And…Just…Let's just give him a break, okay? This is the first time he lost a partner. «

Gibbs was silent for a few moments, which made Tony very nervous.  
_»One day. He gets one day off. And you get your ass here NOW! «_

Before Tony could say anything, his boss ended the call.

»Tony, you didn’t need to ask Gibbs for that. I am fine. «

Tony caressed Tim's cheek.

»No, you are not. I know you had a lot of nightmares last night. I felt it. Stay here and sleep a bit more. Trust me on this, okay? «

Tim bit his bottom lip and nodded hesitantly. It was true that he didn’t have much rest last night. Tony beamed and kissed him. Then he got out of bed and walked to his closet nakedly, while Tim admired his bare butt. And the computer genius had to admit that Tony had a damn fine looking backside.

»What should I wear? What do you think? «

»A suit. You look breathtakingly hot in a suit. « Tim said absentmindedly.

He was still busy staring at Tony's gorgeous butt. When Tony turned around and saw what Tim was looking at he chuckled, which made Tim blushed.

»You see something you like? « Tony asked cheekily.

The younger man nodded. The Senior Field Agent winked at him.

»Don’t worry, love. You will have enough time to look much closer at my butt, since you seem to like it so much. «

Tim blushed even more.

»Wait, does that mean…«

»That I will let you top as well? Of course. «

»I didn’t think you'd like that. «

Tony shrugged and started to get dressed. Tim mourned that he could see less and less skin of his lover with every minute.

»I never tried bottoming. But I am willing to try for you. «

A warm feeling spread through Tim's body and he grinned lovingly at Tony, who was already dressed by now and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he gave his lover a goodbye kiss. Tim grabbed his tie and murmured:

»Don’t you want to say here? Seeing you like this I could think of some things to do. «

Tony chuckled, before he kissed Tim on the forehead and then on the lips.

»Sleep, love. We can pick up where we left off, when I am back. «

With one loving and longing gaze, Tony was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
